Prodigy
by hiddenwriter125
Summary: A Musical prodigy goes into hiding. As she attempts to get a hold on her new life, who will worm his way into her heart? Summary is really bad. GarraXOC


Chapter One Of Prodigy

Introductions

Every note I play, I can feel millions of eyes digging into me like lasers. This is my last concert before I 'move away' or go into hiding . For my protection, or the protection of their income, they are sending me away. Before you start thinking that this is a sob story about a physically abused victim, my foster parents have never actually hurt me, never touched me, never hit me. What they did to me was so many times worse. Maybe it is because I fought back because I did not want to go along with what every one told me... They used to be only people I thought I could trust, that I thought that I could prove myself to... But that's a story for a different time. If I can finish this song I can go into hiding. Away from the man that called himself my father. To get away from it all. I finish my piano piece on instinct and let the note fade out filling every much and crevice of the great concert hall. I take my final bow as the musical American prodigy and walk off the stage to a private jet thats waiting for me in the airport just behind the concert hall. I say my final good-byes to my best friend along with my foster family.I can't believe how glad I am that I'm leaving. I only feel contentment as i step on to the private jet. Relief floods through me as I watch America grow smaller and smaller from the small air tight window. Say good bye to prodigy America, this is the last chance you'll get.

Time Skip One Week Later, Japan.

Monday

As I attempt to walk in to my new high school my knees buckle, threatening to send me tumbling to the ground. I remember the conversation I had with my foster father before the concert last week.

FLASHBACK:

'' ... Those are my terms girl. Accept them or stay here in america.'' I sat and pondered my foster father's words, 'why is he doing this what will he gain?'. He had offered me the one thing I wish for every night, every minute. He was willing to give me my freedom. The thing I so desperately wanted, needed even. A wave of determination flowed over me and covered me in the soft of its courage. " I accept your terms."

END FLASHBACK

I griped with my mind to find the courage that had grasped me that day and mustered up all that could. Finally obeying my wishes, my legs move forward to the school step by step, second by second. Mentally I berate myself for being so damned shy at times. I had promised that I would be a normal person this time around. I look at my schedule whisking I was more fluent in Japanese. I can speak it easily but reading dumb rounds me. I walk into my first period, english.

"Welcome to Kohona High, you must be the new student from America. Would you like to introduce your self?" I look up to analize my new teacher. He wears a black mask over his face and looks to be about 25 to 30 years old. His silver hair that defys all laws of gravity and is about 6'' taller than me at 6'2". 'Great another tall person that I have to look up at. "Are you going to introduce yourself? " he asks again. I just look down at the shoes of my male uniform. ( for the record I'm a female and refuse to wear a skirt to school every day. Thats just … no just no.) I silently shake my head no. I really am very shy." Well then Ms..." I look up through my bangs, I can never seem to keep them back. "Parker" I answer quietly. I always wear my hair in either a bun or a single braid. I dont wear make up, personally I think its a big n waste of time. My hair is honey blonde with natural sun bleach streaks in it. "well Parker-san please sit in between Uzimaki-san and Sabaku-san. Please raise your hands." the teacher says. I look up to see a really really energetic blond haired kid with blue eyes like the ocean and a redhead with the greenest eyes I've ever seen Dam. I walk over and quiely sit down. " Hi i'm Uzimaki Naruto!" I just take a deep breath and sit down my back perfectly straight. I settle down and begin to listen to the teachers lecture.

**A/N Hey ! Thank you to all who looked at my first story. I kinda lost the second chapter so bear with me. I'll try and update again soon! Reviews are always welcome and constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you!**

Ciao!  
- hiddenwriter


End file.
